


Nothing Happened

by Tsuh



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Denial, F/M, Protective Original Percival Graves, Sort Of, Speakeasies, Unrequited Love, not graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: After a successful mission Graves' team decides to celebrate. The evening is not as peaceful as they expected. It all end with Percival coming to Tina's rescue and then Tina helping him. After such events denial seems to be a good idea for both of them. Really ?





	Nothing Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> A little Goldgraves story that took me way too long to write. I don't even know what to think about it but it's over! It can also be read as a platonic relationship (I think)
> 
> As usual sorry for the mistakes. Also if the page setting is strange it's because I may have mixed up some english and french settings (sorry for that, I'm still confused after the NaNoWrimo I wrote in french)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

He was not used to go out at night but sometimes he had to. Tina would not let him avoid all the team’s gathering. This night was one of these where he did not tell _no_. They had just closed a case, after months of research, and his team wanted to celebrate with him.

It was already past nine when he arrived but he saw no one around. As usual, they were late.

“Mr. Graves! You came!.”

He turned around to see Tina hurrying down the street. She sounded surprised to see him. He had said he would be here, he was used to keep his word. He took the time to look at her. She was stunning, no one could deny it or they would be lying. She had put on a Charleston dress and even tried to do her hair. She was... beautiful.

“As if you let me the chance to refuse. The others are not with you?”

The faster they arrived, the faster he could go. He knew he could not leave without having a drink. At some point someone would ask for some case-related story, it was always like that. He saw Tina tensing as soon as she realised they were alone. She had never acted like since her first years in the department. What was wrong with her?

Finally the rest of the team arrived. Only thirty minute late? Well, they were improving and, with luck, this night will go smoothly, not like last month. He was still trying to fix the mess they made.

“Boss you came!” Again, this surprise tone. “So, Blind Pig or Blind Tiger?”

Percival let them talk, no matter the final choice, it would not be his. Both place were dangerous, even more when you were Aurors and had arrested most of the people present. He noticed Tina was not participating and was standing a little away of the group.

Grindelwald had weakened their department, they had lost their trust in each other. What he did not understand was, why Tina? It should be him. It was him Grindelwald used to fool them. They should use nights like this to strengthen their bond but it was not what he was seeing right now. He decided to wait and look how this would evolve.

At last, they decided for the Blind Tiger. It was not far from here so they walked to the alley where it was located. It looked like any other alley for any other people. There was just a painting of a tiger on a wall. The only clue saying the door was there, if you knew where to look.

“Tina? You go first?” She looked at them, the she sighed and went to the wall.

“Why always me? She took out her wand, drew a pattern on the wall and knocked three times.

Percival said nothing but watched the little group. It was not the first he witnessed such behaviour. If they had some choice they had the tendency to put her on the first line, no matter what was the situation. He would have to remind them some rules and it became important to know what was really happening in the department. They could not work efficiently if they did not trust each other. He needed to fix whatever was this situation.

In the meantime the bricks of the wall started to move and soon, there was a passage. They went through it, one by one, and arrived in a dark corridor. A slight light was turned on just after the bricks had returned to their place. As they came closer to the end of the corridor they could hear music playing. The door opened before anyone touched it revelling a flight of stairs. The setting of the place had changed since last time Percival came. There were also more wards which was strange. Usually they did not care to protect such a place.

What was the problem now? He could not see, he just heard Tina sigh before she took the lead and started to go down. After some time going down – two Aurors almost falling and barely catching their balance – they finally reached the bar. There was not many people inside, the night was still young, however the dim light had already trouble piercing the smoke clouding the place. On their left someone was playing a soft tune on the piano.

Cormac and Miller were bickering about the best place to go and as always, they disagreed. Percival did not wait for them and walked to the back of the room where there were armchairs and a couch, all made of wood and red velvet. For once, no one argued about the placement, they all took the first place they found which let Tina staring at the couch, the only place left. She finally took place near him and soon she was chatting happily with the others. They talked about their family, vacations, what they wanted to do and others subjects related. Percival let them talking, watching the interaction. He did not really felt concerned, it was not like he had days off or any family to talk about. At some point he stopped listening, instead he asked what they wanted to drink.

“Tina?” He asked when she said nothing. she looked at him, trying to remember the questions.

“Would you want to help me carry the drinks?”

“Hum.. yes! Of course Sir” she mumbled, standing up to follow him.

It was not what he wanted to ask her. He did not need help for the drinks and she knew it. He offered to go to the bar just to have some time alone. It was not his intention to have Tina with him.

The room started to be filled and it was more difficult to reach the bar without bumping on someone. At some point Percival grabbed Tina’s arm to not lose her in the crowd. They finally made it to the bar without much difficulties. His aurors wanted to start slow but Percival needed something stronger if he had to stay. He definitely hated crowded places, even more when the place was an _underground_ place.

They were waiting in silence when Percival heard himself ask if something was wrong. Tina startled and focused on him before she answered cautiously.

“Why are you asking?”

“For nothing. Just this feeling something’s odd with the others”

“Everything’s fine Sir.”

She was now looking around, trying to focus on something else.

“I’m not sure I understand what make you think there’s a problem”

Percival did not know how to explain his feeling. Now that he thought about it he could not find a reason to worry so much. Tensions happened all the time so, what made him think it was more than a little quarrel? Maybe the problem was him, not his aurors? He was saved when their drinks appeared in front of him.

“I’m sorry Sir!” Tina pointed at the door behind him. “I just need to...” She made one more move toward the door, as if it was enough an explanation, and she ran away.

Percival watched her running away. She bumped on some people on her way out, apologising quickly but never slowing down. She was soon hidden by the crowd and there was no point to try to catch her now.

It seemed he would have to carry the glasses alone, after all. The way back to the table was longer than expected, the bar was now full. He was loudly welcome by his men when he arrived. he handed them their drinks and took back his place on the couch. No one noticed Tina was missing, or they preferred to tell nothing.

He was going to look for Tina when Thomas asked for a story.

“Come on boss! You came here so try to enjoy your time with us! Or, at least, look like you’re enjoying it.”

Percival barely hold on a sigh. he knew _this_ would come. It was always the same. He just had to wait they had enough drank enough alcohol to dare asking him. Well, it did not hurt to oblige them sometimes. He looked around – still no sign of Tina -, finished his whiskey in a draught thinking of what he would tell them. As he started to talk he felt the couch sagging and saw Tina sitting next to him. She seemed more relaxed than before. Fresh air had been good for her. He silently asked her if she wanted to talk but she just smiled and shrugged as if everything was fine.

“Can you talk about your undercover mission?”

Of course they would ask for this particular story. There was no need to precise which undercover mission they were talking about, it was always the same one. He should not be surprised.

“There’s nothing special to tell about this mission, at least, nothing you hadn’t already heard.”

“Come on” encouraged him Thomas, filling his glass with another whiskey. Where did he found this bottle?

“Sorry! I’m going for another drinks” suddenly exclaimed Tina.

Percival watched her thoughtfully. She had just came back, if she had really planned for getting more drinks she would have done it before. Thomas called him again, insisting he continued his story. There was no way he could go without telling the entire story.

What was so extraordinary about it? There were just poachers and a wampus involved, nothing big.

He started to recall what the case was about and all listened to him. At some point in the story he noticed Tina was still gone. She was nowhere to see. She should be back now, whatever were his true reasons to leave the table. Everything seemed calm around them, nothing to worry about.

“Have you seen Tina?

No one answered. It was no surprise. They were all relaxed, chatting and laughing. None of them noticed their immediate surrounding. Percival did not understand them, he was never relaxed in this kind of places. There were too many potential dangers.

They all looked around, surprised, only noticing someone was missing.

“Stop worrying boss! Nothing wrong will happen to her here.”

They were not in a place he would call _friendly_ but he said nothing. Thomas tended to let his guard down to easily.

“I’m sure she’s okay, she’s just relaxing somewhere or was caught in the crowd. Nothing grave.” Thomas laughed at his own joke. “So... the end of this story?”

“Well they discovered who I was and, instead of killing me on sight they decided to give me to their wampus.”

He stopped talking here, perfectly aware they were waiting for what had happened next. “I’m sure you know the end, or I don’t know how you became aurors. If you’ll excuse me now, I’m going to see Tina, see if she needs help.”

He took the time to breath before walking to the bar. His men meant no harms but they could be so oblivious sometimes that it often grated on his nerves. How could they not see something was strange? Or was he just paranoid? Well, better safe than sorry. His instinct never failed him before.

He walked cautiously among the bodies rubbing against each other at the pace of the music. At some time he considered going back to the table, maybe she was there as he did not see her in the room. As he was turning back he noticed a group gathering near the restroom. It could be nothing, just a casual fight in a bar, but knowing Tina, she did not know how to stay out of trouble. With her a normal situation became chaotic pretty soon.

Percival tried to come closer of the source but someone grabbed his arm before he could reach it. Percival tried not to flinch at the sudden movement. There was a man just behind him.

“Hey man! Want some?”

Percival tried to be polite but the man’s grip on his arm tightened and he started to laugh, calling his friends. “Hey, look what I found! Mr pretty auror is lost! Do you want to help him find his way back?”

They laughed, starting to gather around him. Percival did not move, he was not sure what their next move would be. They were not a threat, just some intoxicated men. He would almost pity them and their stupidity.

“I mean no trouble.”

“Really? You heard that guys? He means no trouble. He comes here, walk in like some sort of king and... he dares to say he means no trouble? Can you believe that?”

The men around them were talking louder, supporting each other and getting closer. It seemed Tina would not be the one bringing trouble this time. Percival sighed, no more trying to hide his exasperation. There was always someone noticing him and thinking _auror_. As if there were only aurors outside their little circle of corruption. Of course, everyone who was not with them was here to arrest them! If only they knew they were nothing.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing”

“I don’t think so.”

The men were more and more agitated and the crowd around them was still growing. Obviously no one would interfere. They would not risk being involved, or if they did, it would not be for him.

Percival tried a step back, he wanted no drama, especially with tomorrow being -finally- a day off. He would never hear the end of it if Seraphina knew about this. She would never let him forget and would use this against him every time she needed it. Bribery was strong with her, she knew how to use it perfectly.

“Don’t move!”

“Tell him to show his hands” yelled drunkard two – or was it number three? Well, the number did not matter, the order was clear.

“What do you want? I don’t move or I show you my hands? Obviously I can’t do both.”

“You think we’re stupid? We’re not stupid! Now, your hands!”

Perfect... They were losing their calm and acting more and more stupidly.

“Don’t move”

One of them started to walk cautiously until he grabbed Percival’s left arm.” Wrong choice”, he thought before he caught the man off guard and passed his free arm around his neck. He had enough of this. He bent until he reached his ear.

“Now, are you going to let me pass or, do I need to convince you?” He added for the others “Don’t move or your friend might lose his head.”

He was not serious, it would be too much trouble to clean the mess after. It seemed the men believed him because they made a step back and ran away.

It was always the same, as soon as they understood they were not going to have an easy win, they fled.

“hum...”

What? Oh yes! there was still the one he was holding.

“What am I going to do with you?”

The man tried to answer without moving. After all, Percival’s hand was still on his neck and he had not yet understood he would not kill him. At least, not in public.

He was answering when a scream came from behind them. Percival remembered why he was here. Tina! He pushed the man, did not care where he landed, and hurried to the door behind him. He tried to open it but the door handle was blocked. He had no time for such games. As he came in he felt a spell fading.

At first he was nothing, it was dark inside, then he saw them. Two men standing on his left, one crouched over something. One man raised his head when he heard the door. Something was strange, Percival could not exactly tell what but he was sure something was going on in this room. Then, he heard it. It was a voice, muffled but definitely feminine.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” He tried to look harmless as he approached the first man.

“None of your business, old man.” he snapped.

There was a third person in the room, now he could see it.

“I told you to stand back! Are you old _and_ deaf?

Nothing good would happen if he lose his calm just for that. He had heard worse before. He needed to stay calm. He wanted to be sure it was not Tina. he hoped it was not her.

“Mr Graves?”

“You, you shut up!” The man turned back and slapped her on the face. He saw the woman falling and hitting the wall behind her. She stayed still and, for a moment, he thought she had fainted but he saw her slowly raising up.

“You have no right to tell me what to do.”

Well, if there was still a doubt, it was Tina. how did she always ended in situations like these?

“I have no right? Can you repeat that baby? Please...” The man leaned on her, gripping her hair. he had now a knife on his hand and was holding it against her throat. “I’m waiting sweetheart.”

They were just two, for the moment, it should be easy to go out without too much fuss. However people started to gather closer, attracted by the agitation. He had to decide quickly what would be his next move. The most important was getting Tina out of this. It would be perfect if it was without a disaster.

He could hear Tina telling him there was no need to help her, she could take care of herself. He was not sure, seeing the situation she was in.

Percival tempted a step as the two men were not watching him, too caught by their _talk_ with Tina. Everything was perfect, the men did not notice him. Percival walked cautiously, it was useless to go to fast. He was about to reach the first man when a glass crashed just behind him. The man startled and immediately turned back, letting Tina go. The sound was still echoing in the corridor. It could have been good for Percival if he was not, now, the target of two wanded men.

Well, it seemed they were three. He could sense a man just behind him. Percival took a brief glance behind, just to be sure there were not more men hiding in the dark, but quickly refocused on those in front of him. it seemed the man keeping the door had not liked his threat.

“What you gonna do now, old man?”

It was useless to expect help from other customers. Everybody minded its own business, nothing more. There was a reason the restroom was apart. It was the perfect place for deals.

“I don’t know. You, tell me what you want to do?”

The man was surprised but considered the question. Percival did not move, Tina was silently standing back.

“I’m not sure... I want it to be painful.”

“Yes, it’s a good idea. With your hand or magic?” he added, seeing the man was trying to see where was Tina. It was too soon, she was not yet totally ready. It seemed her head had hit the wall harder than he first thought.

“May be both?”

“It sounds perfect! Why restrict yourself”

Just a little more time and this game will be over. He finally saw Tina standing up. she wobbled a little but found soon her balance. The other started to understand something was going on. Percival quickly nodded to Tina, there would be no other chance to go easily.

She took by surprise the man on her left but the second had the time to see her coming. Percival had not the time to worry about Tina as he felt a spell brushing his head. He quickly raised a shield before letting it down in order to fight back.

The next minutes were just chaos, all trying to hit the person next to them, spells bouncing on the walls and, sometimes, hitting the wrong victim.

At some point Tina made it to the centre of the room and joined Percival. They were now back-to-back, surrounded by the men. Some more were arrived when the fight started.

“And now?” asked Tina, slightly out of breath.

They could hear more steps coming from the main room. There would be more and more people in there and it would not be at their advantage.

“I don’t like to admit it but, we run.” He immediately cast a stunning spell and used the breach they had created to reach the exit. They could hear cursing and calls for back up just behind them. They needed to go out of this place before it became worse.

The corridor seemed longer than before.

Why did this always end like this? Well... if he was objective it was by far the worse. He had not expected to run on trouble so quickly. If anyone dared asking questions he would just say it was a little mishap which got out of control.

Percival jumped suddenly to avoid a spell. He caught Tina as he opened the door to the exist. They were safe, for the moment, if they didn’t think of them being in the dark now. The door was already shaking, breaking under the vicious spells of the crowd gathered behind them. It was not made to resist magical attacks.

“I’m sorry Sir.”

“It’s not really the good time Tina. You’d apologize later” he interrupted her. “Could you just wait until we get out of here?”

The door finally had broken.

“Come on Tina, we need to hurry!”

Percival knew when a situation was going wild. They could not handle it alone, they really needed to get out of this corridor. He pushed Tina a little too hard, to make her move.

So far for the nice day off – now he was sure to go to work the next day. Seraphina would never let this mess pass.

There were no much room for them to counter fight, they could just run and try to avoid spells flowing around them. At the end he gave up attacking, concentrating on his shield instead. It had to hold on until they reached the last door. As soon as they would be outside he could apparated them somewhere safe. Tina stumbled in the stairs. Percival caught her just on time but he lost his control over his shield. He felt a cutting spell touching his arm and he saw blood starting to flow.

“We’re almost out Tina. Come on, keep going! You can do it!” He sent a spell in the dark. He heard a man cursing. At least he had touched someone, even if it would not help them a lot. It would slow them down thanks to the corridor being so narrow, they could not move as they wanted, making it hard to cast spells.

They finally made it outside the wards of the speakeasy. Percival lost no time and apparated them both away, in an alley not too far, just enough to be sure they were out of reach. Tina leaned on the wall, she was breathing fast, trying to stay up but ended on the cold pavement. At last, she started to calm and her breathings slowed down.

Percival could not stop moving, he was pacing in the alley, trying to focus on anything but going back and take care of these men. When he saw she had finally calmed down he stopped walking.

“Tina? Are you alright?”

She had no reaction. He looked away, so used to be in control that he was not sure how to react. “I’m sorry, I should have let you deal without interfering.” He was not sure it’d have change anything but it seemed to be the right thing to say. She stared him, surely surprised by his apology and then, she smiled. It was small but there were no doubts she was smiling.

“It’s alright Sir. I’m alright – I think I needed your help”

“Are you cold?” Great change of topic! He was not worried, he did not know the meaning of this word.

“My coat! I left it at the bar!” she exclaimed, trying to stand up but she just felt back, shivering as the wind started to blow, harsher than before. Percival helped her. As soon as she was up Tina immediately stepped back, putting some distance between them. She stumbled and caught her balance thanks to the wall. Percival sighed, he did not understand her stubbornness. Why did she make so much fuss for a coat? She looked frantic, did not stop talking, almost shouting. “You don’t understand! I had to get it back!”

“Tina!”

She froze. She started to cry.

How was he supposed to handle this? He had no intention to make her cry, he just wanted her to relax. She was always acting so strong – even when she was not expected – seeing her like this was disturbing. The wind continued to blow in the dark alley, making her shiver more than before. Percival took off his coat and handed it to her. He waited but she did not take it so he put it on her shoulders, letting her no other choice than to accept it. She relaxed once she felt the warmth of the fabric, the wind no more passing through the holes of her dress. These _men_ made a good job, if he only had arrived some minutes later... Percival hold on growl, it was not the time to think of what could have happen. It would not help Tina to calm down. They wanted to frighten her, show her people like her – them – were not welcome. They should have chosen someone else, Tina was never one to obey.

She would kill him if she heard his thoughts. Thankfully she was not the Legilimens of her family. He handed her his arm, helping her to get up once more. This time, she gripped it firmly. Percival barely muttered a groan when she pressed on his wound. He had almost forgotten they had touched him.

“You’re hurt!” She let his arm go, putting some distance between them.

“It’s nothing Tina, I’ve seen worse. They barely touched me” he showed his arm as some kind of a proof. She smiled slightly.

“Let’s get you home.” He let her hand go, did not remember when he grabbed her. He headed to the main street, not looking at her.

“Something’s wrong?”

He kept walking. She followed in silence.

This night was far from being perfect but at the end he liked it. He preferred to be sure she came home safe. She had had enough problems for the night.

“I can go home alone, Sir”

“I know Tina but you have my coat”

She stopped, starring at him. He could have find a better explanation than _“you have my coat”_. His coat - really? She smiled cautiously. He should thank her for saying nothing about this lame excuse.

He felt blood pouring along his arm. It had worsen since they touched him. He did not remember when touched him, there were too many spells to avoid them all.

##

They kept walking, no more talking. When they arrived in her street, he let her take the lead. The world started to spin around. Percival focused on his feet, trying to keep moving but it was becoming harder as seconds passed.

Tina was calling his name? The sounds around him were muffled.She sounded worried. Why would she be worried? Everything was fine. He tried to reassure her but the world turned black.

##

Percival woke up. He realised he was not in his apartment. He tried to stand up but fell back as a sharp pain broke through his chest. He tried to catch his breath before trying one more time. He was almost up when the door was opened and Tina came in. She stopped seeing him awake.

She looked exhausted.

“You have lost a lot of blood. You shouldn't have lied about your health!” She was losing her composure. “What would I do without you?”

Tina realised what she just confessed. She looked away as she then explained. “I thought you broke something when you fell on the pavement so I took you in.”

##

Percival woke up once more. This time the bedroom was in the dark and he felt a presence near him. His chest hurt even more than before. He remembered Tina had mentioned some broken ribs or else. Well, he would not be surprised if it were more than one.

He tried to reach the night stand without moving too much. The previous pain when he stood up was still vivid in his mind. On the second try he found a lamp and turn on the lights.

“How do you feel Sir?”

Tina was standing on the bedroom’s threshold.

“I’m fine Tina.” He started to stand up, ready to go.”You shouldn’t have worried so much. It’s nothing.”

“Don’t move! You’ll open your wounds. It was some nasty spell that hit you.”

Percival froze. she had come into the room in a flash and had, now, her hands on his chest. He looked at her closely. She had black bags under her eyes as if she had not slept for days.

“I need to fix your bandage.”

She pushed him back on the bed and he did not resist. Suddenly she seemed much more confident. He watched her gathering compresses and a new bandage. She removed the old one and started to clean up the wound. He finally had loot at it. The skin was already dark with a little of red and purple. He could not even tell when he had received this wound. On the other hand the pain of the cutting spell was still present.

“Newt gave me this last time he came” she explained showing him some oil before putting it on his skin. “He said it should be useful for almost any wound.” She continued as she rubbed in the oil. “I never had the chance to test it before.”

“So, I’m your guinea pig ?

“No ! I’d never dare to think of you like that. I -”

She finally stopped rambling when she realised he was making fun of her. She focused once more on her massage and avoided his eyes. She cautiously continued to apply the balm. Her touch was soft. It was easy to notice she was careful to not hurt him more.

“It’s done.

Percival startled. He could not tell how much time had passed.

“You should be better tomorrow.”

The pain had faded. There was just warmth where pain was before. Percival noticed Tina’s hand was lingering on his chest. She took her back when she saw him looking at it. She kept her hands close to her side and started to stand back.

“Just – just get some rest. Tomorrow I’ll forget everything that happened tonight.”

He had no time to answer. Tina had already fled the room. He heard her spoke to someone but he could not understand it. Then her steps faded and he let himself go back to sleep. There was no reason to fight it.

##

It was the sound of someone making breakfast which woke him up. It took him some time to acknowledge his surrounding but he remembered soon the events of the previous night. All his body was sore but hurt less than last night. He should ask Newt for some balm next time he would pass by. It would certainly be useful. Unless it were prohibited? He let this thought aside for the moment.

He carefully stood up and grab his shirt. It was when he noticed Tina asleep on the couch. He was careful to make no noise as he went out. It was time for him to go and it would be much easier if Tina were still sleeping. They could both act as if nothing never happened. And, no one needed to know something happened, beside the little incident at the bar.

He tiptoed to the door when he was interrupted.

“Already going, Sir? I made you breakfast.”

Queenie was standing next to the door, smiling. She fixed him until he came sit at the table and grabbed a plate.

“Eat, you’ll need it to heal honey.”

He did not even react when she called it honey. There were more important things to focus on. As he ate he realised he was really hungry. He soon forgot about Queenie or even Tina still sleeping.

At some point Tina arrived. She was talking with Queenie when she realised his attention was on her. She stiffened. She seemed uneasy, all her flame of the last night was gone. Or, had he just dreamt it?

Queenie get up smiling and whispered something to Tina making her blush. She laughed before going out of the room letting them out.

Percival did not let time for Tina to speak or even make a move. As soon as Queenie was out he stood up ready to go home.

“Thank you for all Miss Goldstein. I think it’s time for me to go.”

He grabbed his coat and walked to the door. At the last moment he stopped and looked at her. She had not moved.

“I suggest we forget this night. It’s better for both of us if...” he had a hesitation. “It’s better to make as if nothing happened.”

He saw her flinch. Why? It was her who first suggested to do this. She had no right to look like this when it was her decision.

“You’re right Sir. It’s better for everyone. I’ll see you tomorrow at the office?”

“Off course miss Goldstein. Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> (and comments are always welcomed)


End file.
